Myoudouin Sunny
Myoudouin Sunny is the third Cure to join the team in the fan series Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure. She doesn't like to talk much, leading to the fact she doesn't make many friends. Her catchphrase is "Don't try to destroy the Earth!" Personality Sunny is a shy, quiet girl who only talks to the people she knows. Some people call her "mysterious" because of this. She is also a huge fan of Pretty Cure, but Cherry, Daisy, and Rose are the only girls she knows who both like the series and are Pretty Cures themselves. As the series progresses, Sunny becomes more of a mature girl, although sometimes cheerful, and her shy self begins to fade away. History Struggling in the Past When Sunny was younger, she always wished to become a Pretty Cure and, in first grade, said she wanted to become one when she grew up, but was heartbroken when her teacher said they weren't real. She tried to prove they were real, but nothing worked. She started becoming real quiet until her Mirage Soul was taken. After being saved by two Pretty Cure, she both found out they were real and started talking more often. A Cure's First Transformation As Sunny's friend had her Mirage Soul taken, she kept trying to fight the Kurokokoro on her own, but was having a hard time. Then, a mascot, Bright, came while searching for Pretty Cure. Cherry and Daisy were following to see if he had chosen another Pretty Cure. When Bright concluded Sunny would be perfect for a Pretty Cure, all the girls started becoming excited, making Sunny believe her only true friends were the Pretty Cure that saved her. Once she received her Mirage Module, Sunny was able to transform into Cure Sunshine Mirage. She then found out Cherry and Daisy were Pretty Cure as well, and decided to join the team. Cure Sunshine Mirage "The flower glowing as bright as the sun, Cure Sunshine Mirage!" 花は太陽のように明るいように輝く, キュアサンシャインミラージュ！ Hana wa taiyō no yō ni akarui yō ni kagayaku, Kyua Sanshain Miraaju! Cure Sunshine Mirage is Sunny's alter ego. With powers related to the sun, she usually appears after Cure Blossom Mirage, but this is not always the case. She seems to have a partner connection with Cure Moonlight Mirage, but they usually don't get the chance to battle together. Attacks Sunshine Shining is Cure Sunshine Mirage's purification attack when fighting a Kurokokoro alone. She holds her Mirage Baton in front of her while shouting "Sunshine...", then makes a circle twice with the baton, pushes it to the enemy, and shouts "...Shining!". Sunshine Glowing is Cure Sunshine Mirage's finishing attack when fighting against Taika. She takes her Mirage Baton in grasp while shouting "Sunshine...", then it glows. She then aims it at Taika, which then a burst of light is shot out while she shouts "...Glowing!. Sunshine Lighting is Cure Sunshine Mirage's basic attack when fighting a Kurokokoro. This doesn't need the Mirage Baton to perform unlike the other attacks she uses. She runs to the enemy and performs a kick when her foot starts glowing a bright yellow. Pretty Cure Dual Wave is the duo purification attack Cure Sunshine Mirage performs with another Cure when fighting a Kurokokoro with more than one Cure. The Cures raise their Mirage Batons until it glows, then, aiming at a Kurokokoro, shout "Pretty Cure Dual Wave!" The "dual" part of the name and phrase can change to "trio" or "quadruple", depending on how many Cures perform the attack. Mirage Light Reflection is the Super Mirage Pretty Cure purification attack. A colorful Mirage Baton appears and Cure Moonlight Mirage takes grasp, then passes it to Cure Sunshine Mirage, both of them saying "Mirage...", who then passes it to Cure Marine Mirage, both of them saying "...Light...", who then passes it to Cure Blossom Mirage, both of them saying "...Re...". All four Cures then hold it up and yell "...flection!" A flower with the colors scarlet, navy blue, dark yellow, and dark purple then appears and hits the enemy. Items Shining Mirage Module is the item Sunny uses to transform into Cure Sunshine Mirage. Her module is different because she is the final of the Cures. She transforms by shouting "Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage!" and presses the yellow button in the module. Mirage Baton is the item each Cure uses for purification attacks. Since each baton has a different color, Cure Sunshine Mirage owns a dark yellow baton. Relationships TBA Etymology TBA Trivia *She is the first Cure with a Cure's name in her human name (Cure Sunny is from Smile Pretty Cure!). *She almost ranked in Cure Believe's New Stage 3 poll, but did not make it to the final voting stage. (She should have been disqualified from the category she was voted in, Cure You Want to Cook With the Most, because Sunny cannot cook.) *All of her solo attacks end with "-ing". *Her seiyuu is the same as Cure Aqua's seiyuu. *She is the only character that does not share the same age with the Cure with a similar name, according to the Pretty Cure Wiki (which says Itsuki/Sunshine is 16, but Sunny is 14). *She shares her Cure name with Hikaru Hansha from Sekai Pretty Cure!, but Hansha is a reborn version and Sunny is not. *Originally, Sunny was intended to have long hair in civilian form, but in the end that idea was not used. This might be because of her hair length change during the transformation sequence. *She is the only Cure that doesn't follow the tradition of having a skirt or dress in Cure form. *She has been brainwashed more than any of the other Cures in the entire franchise. Gallery Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure Category:Pure Mirage Pretty Cure! Category:Yellow Cures Category:Female Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Cure Believe's Cures